


My Hero

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: Carnivale
Genre: F/M, Gen, season 2 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby spends a night filled with thoughts of her life with Jonesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong not to me!

He lay next to me. His body in a deep sleep. His face, contorted in a relaxing and calming expression. If someone told me back at Milfay that I, Libby Dreifuss, would someday be married to Clayton Jones and happily married, I would've called them crazy! Well, here I am married to him and more happy than I could ever be. 'I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love Jonesy. Jonesy. I don't know how he got that, but that's what he's been known as since he became a Carnie.' I thought to myself.

I pulled myself out of my woolgathering and focused back on his sleeping form. He was laying on his stomach, his face facing me, with his left arm above his head. His right arm was wrapped protectively around my side. 'He's still so protective of me even when he sleeps and he doesn't even realize it.' I smiled at his sleeping face at the thought.

A comforting chill ran down my spine as I felt our legs entwined underneath the bedding. My leg touch against his right knee and memories collided with my thoughts. Memories of that night, which sometimes seemed like yesterday in my mind. 'But it wasn't yesterday' my conscience spoke aloud. It had been a least a few weeks ago. 'Seeing Clayton being beaten, tarred and feathered and both of us left to die in the middle of nowhere by those creeps.

I thank the Lord everyday for Ben Hawkins. Had Ben not been there and healed Jonesy, I have no idea what would've happened.'

I shook my head lightly, clearing my thoughts. I brushed my lips against Jonesy's lightly, careful not to wake his peaceful slumber. His body stiffened for a second before relaxing, tightening his hand around my waist but never waking. I stared at him for a few more minutes before snuggling closer to him and closing my eyes. A final thought entered my mind before succumbing to sleep; Ben Hawkins may be a hero to all who know of him. But Clayton Jones will always be my hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and a really old story! Enjoy!


End file.
